Torrek
Torreks can be irritating creatures. They never do anything that they don't wish, and dislike most magi. They form strong bonds with only one person, and it's not necessarily the human who raised them. It's lucky that torreks dislike most parts of the castle, because they simply take anything that catches their interest. In a most annoying fashion, they drop their stolen loot on the ground whenever they grow bored of it. It's a comic sight to see a magi searching through a field for their possessions, cursing as their cloak grows heavy with mud. Sometimes torreks will purposefully carry their stolen good past whomever they stole it from. Torreks delight in being chased by magi. Torreks can run extremely quickly, and do so whenever bored. They are energetic companions, and they become very angry if they don't get enough exercise. Young torreks in particular find it great fun to chase other companions around. In an effort to stop this, objects have been magically animated for them to pursue. They seem to prefer stuffed animals, which they tear into tiny shreds. Adult torreks care little for these toys, but find living animals more fun. Egg Sharp quills jut from the shell of this dark egg. Hatchling Most people refuse to spend much time with these hatchlings. They never run out of energy, and their favorite activities are to tear things up. It's left to adult torreks to raise their young, which they do in an interesting way. Torrek hatchlings are typically left to their own devices, simply following older torreks in order to learn from them. These little ones are remarkably self sufficient, and have no trouble finding small animals to kill and devour. Adult An adult torrek needs very little from their magi. These companions are perfectly content to exist on their own, but they do become bored very easily. Torreks love exploring, and will follow their magi on far off adventures of their own accord. It's not much use telling a torrek to remain behind; they'll never listen. These companions fear very little, and never back down from a fight. Torreks can dodge their enemies very easily, remaining just out of reach. They tire their target out and continually nip at them, trying to stab them with a quill. These deadly sharp quills are all tipped with a poison that infects all open wounds, inducing a fever that lasts for days. Both males and females possess this toxin. They also look exactly the same, and possess the same tendencies; namely stealing and running with alarming speed. Even young torreks can move very quickly, though they do so on hind legs. Once fully grown, these companions are slightly taller than a grown man. They are thought to be distantly linked with raznaks, though studies are still being conducted to prove this. It is certainly true that the two share the same love for fresh meat and violence. Breeding Additional Information * No. 447 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 (September/October 2013) * Released: September 15, 2013 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Reptiles